Refrigeration systems comprising a compressor, a condenser and an evaporator come in a wide variety of configurations. The most common of these configurations is generally termed a “direct expansion system.” In a direct expansion system, a refrigerant vapor is pressurized in the compressor, liquefied in the condenser and allowed to revaporize in the evaporator and then flowed back to the compressor.
In direct expansion systems, the amount of superheat in the refrigerant vapor exiting the evaporator is almost exclusively used as a control parameter. Direct expansion systems operate with approximately 20% to 30% of the evaporator in the dry condition to develop superheat.
A problem with this control method is that superheat control is negatively effected by close temperature differences, wide fin spacing or pitch, light loads and water content. The evaporator must be 20% to 30% larger for equivalent surface to be available. Also, superheat control does not perform well in low-temperature systems, such as systems using ammonia or similar refrigerant, wherein the evaporator temperatures are about 0° F.
An additional disadvantage of the superheat control method is that it tends to result in excessive inlet flashing. Such inlet flashing results in pressure drop and instability transfer within the evaporator, and results in the forcible expansion of liquid out of the distal ends of the evaporator coils. Also, this control method is especially problematic when the refrigerant is ammonia or other low-temperature refrigerant, because so much liquid refrigerant is typically expelled from the evaporator to require the use of large liquid traps downstream of the evaporator.
Thus, in all superheat controlled expansion systems, negative compromises are necessarily made in efficiency and capacity.
The aforementioned problems have largely been overcome by the recent development of a refrigeration system control method wherein evaporator feed rate is controlled in response to refrigerant condition measured within the system evaporator. (See in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/312,706, entitled “REFRIGERATION SYSTEM CONTROLLED BY REFRIGERANT QUALITY WITHIN EVAPORATOR,” filed Dec. 6, 2011.) However, there remains a strong incentive for even greater efficiencies.